papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Buzzy Beetle
|location = Dry Dry Ruins/Toad Town Tunnels/Creepy Steeple/Floro Caverns/Drybake Stadium/Indigo Underground/Sacred Forest/Emerald Circus/Lighthouse Island |hp = 3/5/1 |ap = 2/3/1 |df = 2/4/3 |wn = POW Block |catch card = 017 |wp = Under shell|resitince = spike variant in sticker star: fire, stomp}}Buzzy Beetles are tiny blue shelled creatures that resemble traits similar to the Koopa Troopa. Like all turtle creatures, their defense will drop to zero if flipped over and they become a lot more vulnerable, but they flip over faster then regular Koopas. Buzzy Beetles are also impervious to fire, so items like a Fire Flower are useless. Buzzy Beetles usually were found all over the place, but now they're only seen in dark places below the ground. Some can cling to the ceiling and fall on Mario, which is more powerful than just slamming into Mario. History Paper Mario In Paper Mario, Buzzy Beetles appear in the Toad Town Tunnels and in the Dry Dry Ruins. In Dry Dry Ruins, several Buzzy Beetles climb on the ceiling, like in Super Mario Bros. 3. They can drop on Mario to attack them, and he cannot jump on them while they are hanging from the ceiling. However, he can use a badge to cause an earthquake, which causes the Buzzy Beetles to fall to the ground. Spike Tops, which are red in the game, are enemies fought inside Mt. Lavalava; and Bony Beetles are found in Bowser's Castle. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the first Buzzy Beetles in the game are fought in the Glitz Pit. They are red Spike Tops; however, as regular Spike Tops in the game are blue, they are called Red Spike Tops in the game. Two of them build up the fighting team known as the Tiny Spinies. Regular Buzzy Beetles later appear as enemies in the cave under the well of the Creepy Steeple alongside Spike Tops. Para-Beetles, now known as Parabuzzies, appear in Pirate's Grotto. Spiky Parabuzzies are also introduced, these are found in Riverside Station. Most of these species can be found in the Pit of 100 Trials. The game also features Sky-Blue Spinies. It is implied that these are a cross between Buzzy Beetles and Spinies, as they are called "Käfer-Stachis" ("Buzzy Beetle Spinies") in the German version of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Buzzy Beetles have very high defense and are immune to fire. Using special moves or some items such as Earth Quake will easily defeat them. The Buzzy Beetle and its species share the same stats and immunities. Super Paper Mario Buzzy Beetles reappear in Super Paper Mario. The game introduces a new sub-species, the Stone Buzzies: Buzzy Beetles with stone shells that always take three hits to be defeated. They are found in the Downtown of Crag. The game also features "dark" versions of several Buzzy Beetles, notably Dark Spike Tops and Dark Stone Buzzies, found in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Buzzy Beetles appear in Paper Mario: Sticker Star where they are inside cave places and in 2D underground segments. Their appearance is similar to that of their New Super Mario Bros. counterparts. In the overworld they are able to travel along the bottoms and sides of platforms, similar to a Spike Top. The Buzzy Beetle's only attack in this game is going into its shell and ramming into Mario. A Buzzy Beetle's shell toss attack sometimes gets Mario Dizzy. If Mario jumps on it but does not defeat it, it will hide inside its shell for a short time. When hiding, no attack will damage it. Mario can jump on it again to kick it at enemies behind it, damaging them. Spike Tops and Bony Beetles also appear in this game, as well as the introduction of Shiny Buzzy Beetles. A Buzzy Beetle may rarely drop a Flashy Shell sticker. Buzzy Beetles are aided by nobody except Goombas. If a Buzzy Beetle is upside down, it will try to get back up. Unlike the Koopa Troopas, these Buzzy Beetles will always get back up as soon as they are flipped over, and rarely make the First Strike. However, 5 five Buzzy Beetles in Drybake Stadium are smart guards and will do their best to prevent Mario from leaving the rooms. They are also the last Buzzy Beetle fight and the only fight to have a group of 5. An optional mini-boss, Big Buzzy Beetle, also appears in the game (which drops a +5 heart after being defeated). Paper Mario: Color Splash Buzzy Beetles return in Paper Mario: Color Splash. They have the same behavior and appearance as they do in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. They appear in Indigo Underground. Small Buzzy Beetles appear in the Sacred Forest, along with a Small Buzzy Beetle Gang. A Buzzy Beetle Tower that consists of a Buzzy Beetle, a Small Buzzy Beetle, a Big Buzzy Beetle, and a green Spike Guy appears in The Emerald Circus. Buzzy Beetle Gangs appear in the parallel world on Lighthouse Island. Category:Enemies Category:Buzzy Beetles Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Goomba Village and Toad Town Category:Mount Rugged and Dry Dry Desert Category:Land of the Cragnons Category:Ground Enemies Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star